1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been increasing use of switches (touch sensor switches) that are provided with an indicator (generally, a design referred to as a switch) on its surface for notifying the user of the operation position and operation state and a capacitance sensor for detecting operation on the indicator. Reference may be had to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2007-15490. The indicator of such a touch sensor switch is formed of a light transmissive resin or the like. The touch sensor switch turns on/off the indicator by controlling the light source thereof such as a light-emitting diode (LED) to notify the user of the operation state.
The touch sensor switch is often used for electronic devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, remote controllers, and the like.
As described above, the touch sensor switch notifies the user of the operation position by lighting up the indicator through control of the light source thereof such as LED. In practice, however, the indicator is substantially covered by a fingertip of the user who is operating the touch sensor switch. Accordingly, while pressing the touch sensor switch, the user cannot determine whether the indicator is ON or OFF, which indicates that the user has operated the touch sensor switch correctly.